This application claims the priority of German Application No. 101 26 194.2 filed May 30, 2001.
The present invention relates to an adjustable foot-lever assembly. Certain preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a foot-lever assembly for a motor vehicle and include an outer pedal-bearing block held fixed to the vehicle, an inner pedal-bearing block connected to the outer pedal-bearing block, a pedal articulated on the inner pedal-bearing block, and an articulation point on the inner pedal-bearing block for a transmission element to a device to be actuated by the pedal.
It is often desirable for the driver of a motor vehicle to adjust the pedals to be actuated by him, such as the brake pedal, the accelerator pedal and/or the clutch pedal, according to his body size or his wishes with regard to his sitting position. Thus, the driver may wish to bring the pedals nearer to his seat or set them further away from it. Due to the other space constraints, such as, for example, the steering-wheel arrangement, seat adjustment is often not sufficient for this purpose, and therefore pedal adjustment may also be provided in addition to the seat adjustment normally provided in vehicles.
German patent application DE 100 33 342.7-26 discloses an adjustable foot-lever assembly having an outer pedal-bearing block which is held, fixed to the vehicle, and which is connected to an inner pedal-bearing block. A pedal is articulated on the inner pedal-bearing block. Furthermore, a transmission element to a device to be actuated by the pedal is provided. To adjust the pedal for comfort purposes, the inner pedal-bearing block is moved in relation to the outer pedal-bearing block, so that the pedal itself executes a rotational movement about a theoretical axis of rotation at an articulation point for the transmission element.
A further adjustable foot-lever assembly is known from European patent document EP 0 936 527 A2 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,154). In this foot-lever assembly, the pedal is likewise articulated pivotably on a bearing block. To adjust the pedal, a force is transmitted to the pedal via a threaded spindle. By virtue of this force, the pedal executes a pivoting movement about the articulation point on the bearing block.
In these known foot-lever assemblies, during adjustment the pedal executes in each case a rotational movement about a pivot axis lying at the upper end of the pedal, as a result of which rotational movement the pedal moves towards the driver and simultaneously upwards, or vice versa. However, this adjusting movement is not suitable for all intended uses. A smaller driver also has, as a rule, smaller feet, so that he requires a pedal position which is not only arranged nearer to the seat, but also at a lower level, that is to say nearer the floor of the interior. As already stated, however, in the known foot-lever assemblies, because of the rotational movement about an axis arranged at the upper end of the pedal, it is only possible to adjust the pedal in relation to the seat and simultaneously upwards.
Against this background, an object on which the present invention is based is to provide an adjustable foot-lever assembly, in which the position of the pedal can be set in a simple way to an operating position which is optimized in ergonomic terms.
This object is achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by an adjustable foot-lever assembly with an outer pedal-bearing block held fixed to the vehicle, an inner pedal-bearing block connected to the outer pedal-bearing block, a pedal articulated on the inner pedal-bearing block, and an articulation point on the inner pedal-bearing block for a transmission element to a device to be actuated by the pedal, wherein, during adjustment, the pedal executes a movement in relation to the inner pedal-bearing block which is composed of a translational movement and of a rotational movement.
The solution according to the invention is accordingly distinguished by a foot-lever assembly which has an outer pedal-bearing block held, fixed to the vehicle, and an inner pedal-bearing block connected to the outer pedal-bearing block. A pedal is articulated on the inner pedal-bearing block. Furthermore, a transmission element to a device to be actuated by the pedal is provided on the inner pedal-bearing block. According to the invention, the pedal, when adjusted for reasons of comfort, executes in relation to the inner pedal-bearing block two superposed movements, specifically a linear translational movement and a pivoting movement. By two movements being superimposed, the pedal can be adapted optimally for each driver according to the constraints predetermined by his body size and his corresponding foot size.
As a result of the pivoting movement, the pedal is moved towards the driver. The translational movement compensates the upward movement accompanying the pivoting movement about a pivot axis lying at the upper end of the pedal, by counteracting said movement, so that it is possible to adjust the pedal simultaneously towards the driver and downwards, or vice versa, thus corresponding, as a rule, to the natural boundary conditions of persons, since, as a rule, smaller people also have smaller feet, and vice versa.
The invention also affords the advantage that the adjustment movement of the pedal takes place only in relation to the inner pedal-bearing block. The latter remains unmoved during adjustment in relation to the outer pedal-bearing block. There is therefore no need for a compensation of the length of the transmission element and the actuating travel of the pedal always remains the same.
According to one embodiment, the inner pedal-bearing block consists of two plate-shaped elements which are oriented parallel to one another and between which the pedal is arranged. This embodiment makes it possible for mounting to be particularly simple. The two plates can be attached to the outer pedal-bearing block by means of conventional fastening elements. Other components, such as pedals, can be integrated between them without any problems. Moreover, the production of the plate-shaped elements is simple and therefore cost-effective. The foot-lever assembly acquires a compact and robust construction by virtue of the plates.
The pedal may be connected to the inner pedal-bearing block via two connecting elements. With only two connecting elements, a compact component which can be produced in a simple way is obtained.
According to a further embodiment, one connecting element consists of a bolt or sliding piece which is attached to the pedal and which runs in a linear guide slot introduced into the inner pedal-bearing block. The guide slot may, for example, have the form of a long hole. The other connecting element may consist of a connecting link which is connected at its one end to the inner pedal-bearing block and at its other end to the pedal, in each case pivotably. The pedal is thereby positively guided in relation to the inner pedal-bearing block, that is to say it can execute only an exactly defined movement. The sliding piece introduced in the guide slot brings about a translational movement, whilst the connecting link causes rotation or a pivoting movement. The two movements are superposed. The position and dimension of the connecting elements, in particular the position and length of the connecting link and the length of the slotted guide, are co-ordinated with one another in such a way that, during adjustment, the pedal executes the desired movement towards the seat and downwards, or vice versa. The connecting elements described are, in turn, advantageous because they correspond to standard connecting elements, thus, in turn, having a positive effect on costs.
To adjust the pedal, a force can be introduced into it. By means of the connecting elements arranged between the inner pedal-bearing block and the pedal, the pedal can execute only a defined positively guided movement as a result of the introduction of force. The bolt moves linearly in its predetermined guide slot; the connecting link is pivoted. This positive guidance results in the desired superposition of translation and rotation, along with the advantages already outlined.
The force for adjusting the pedal can be introduced into the pedal particularly simply via a threaded spindle. The latter may co-operate, for example, with the sliding piece running in the guide slot. For this purpose, an internal thread co-ordinated with the thread of the threaded spindle is provided in the sliding piece. The use of a threaded spindle allows a continuous setting of the pedal position. Moreover, the spindle may also be used for locking the set position.
The device according to the invention may be used in the case of a brake pedal, a clutch pedal and/or an accelerator pedal. When it is provided in the case of a plurality of pedals, all the pedals provided with the adjusting device according to the invention may be arranged in an outer pedal-bearing block. This allows a parallel adjustment of all the pedals. It is also conceivable, however, to provide a separate outer pedal-bearing block for each pedal. Each pedal can then be set individually.
The invention is explained in more detail below with reference to the exemplary embodiments illustrated in the drawing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.